Dos Semanas
by lolaarlo
Summary: "¿Cómo he podido enamorarme tan rápido?" Grito para sí Greg Lestrade. Para comprender esto mejor, habrá que recapitular en los hechos. / Mystrade


"¿Cómo he podido enamorarme tan rápido?" Grito para sí Greg Lestrade. Para comprender esto mejor, habrá que recapitular en los hechos.

Dos semanas antes:

Greg se levantó aturdido, había bebido mucho la noche anterior y se notaba en su cuerpo, estaba cansado y sobre todo la cabeza le estallaba, ¿cómo había sido posible que bebiera tanto entre semana? No se acordaba de lo que había sucedido.

Miró la estancia y no era su casa, ¿dónde estaba? Todo estaba revoltoso, la ropa por todos lados.

Una figura humana estaba durmiendo donde se supone que anoche lo habrían hecho, era un hombre de mediana edad, robusto y además muy guapo.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no se acordaba de haberlo hecho con ese hombre tan guapo? Lo peor iba a ser cuando se despertara, porque no recordaba su nombre.

Para no despertar a su compañero de noche, se levantó con cuidado, cogió sus cosas, se fue vistiendo poco a poco con sigilo y cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación; su compañero se despertó.

— Buenas – saludó su recién levantado compañero – anoche lo pasé muy bien, ¿tú no?

— Pues…. Si – Greg intentaba no parecer tonto – me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. Nos vemos en otro si surge.

— Claro que surgirá Greg Lestrade – y su compañero se acordaba de su nombre, pero él no – espera que te acompaño a la puerta.

Su compañero se levantó, se puso una bata y le acompañó a la puerta donde se despidió de Greg con un beso en la mejilla.

— Por cierto, me llamo Mycroft Holmes – susurró Mycroft antes de que Greg se marchara.

Greg se sentó en el coche cuando lo encontró, empezó a llorar, haberlo hecho con alguien y no acordarse era lo más patético que le podía haber sucedido.

Cuando sus nervios e inseguridades se calmaron, fue a su casa a darse una buena ducha de agua para relajarse del todo.

Una vez que terminó en la ducha, su móvil sonó, había recibido un mensaje, con la toalla tapándole, cogió el móvil, puso su patrón de desbloqueo, abrió la zona de mensajes, le dio al último recibido y lo abrió.

_Me lo he pasado bien anoche, aunque por tu cara, he notado que no recordabas nada, podemos volver a repetirlo sin alcohol de por medio._

_MH_

Greg no recordaba haberle dado su número, pero ahora ya daba igual, el tal Mycroft lo tenía.

Se vistió, cogió algunas cosas para picar y fue al salón a ver un partido de fútbol o simplemente a ver el resumen de la jornada del día de ayer.

Otro mensaje le llegó y estaba vez fue un mensaje más claro y conciso.

_Pasaré a recogerle a eso de las 7 para ir a cenar y aclarar lo que usted no sabe de lo sucedido anoche. No se preocupe, se dónde vive. Todas estas preguntas que se hace serán respondidas._

_MH_

Greg no sabía a que jugaba el tal Mycroft Holmes y quería saberlo, así que miró la hora, gritó cuando supo que eran las 6 y estaba todo fatal ordenado, debía ordenador por si a Mycroft se le antojaba subir a verle arriba. Así que se puso a recoger la casa, le llevó unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero lo recogió todo. Cuando se dio cuenta, cogió el primer traje limpio y planchado que tenía y se lo puso. Se atusó un poco el cabello y cuando Mycroft llamó dejó de echarse gomina.

— Ya bajo – Lestrade comentó por el telefonillo, cogió su móvil, su cartera y sus llaves de casa.

Lestrade contempló a un guapo Mycroft de traje y le gusto lo que contemplaba, estaba mucho mejor que como le había visto esta mañana.

Se subieron a un coche donde un chofer los llevó a un lujoso restaurante.

Greg nunca había estado allí, con su sueldo no se lo podía permitir. Pero por una noche no pasaba nada.

Se sentaron y cuando vino el camarero fue Mycroft quien pidió por los dos y a Greg esa predisposición le gustó.

— Puedes empezar con tus preguntas, seguro que tienes muchas – Mycroft miró a Lestrade que estaba nervioso – primero relájate.

Greg se relajó y cuando lo hizo empezó a hablar.

— Anoche, ¿qué pasó exactamente? – Mycroft sonrió encantado de responder a esa pregunta.

— Anoche nos vimos en un bar, fue nuestra primera vez, noté una conexión – Greg escuchaba atentamente – ibas un poco borracho de más cuando te conocí, me diste tu número y me dijiste, si no lo hacemos hoy, llámame para hacerlo. Al final no sé muy bien cómo, pero me convenciste para hacerlo anoche y como yo vivía más cerca; fuimos a mi piso donde lo hicimos hasta cansarnos.

— Entiendo, ¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección? – Lestrade se sentía ridículo y avergonzado del espectáculo que anoche pudo haber causado – si anoche cuando estuve borracho monté mucho espectáculo, pido disculpas.

Mycroft iba a responder, pero el camarero trajo el vino, el cual sirvió a cada uno, Greg solo tomo un poco, para él se pidió agua, no quería volver a emborracharse como anoche. Quería recordar toda la velada.

— Trabajo para el Gobierno de su Majestad, me es fácil conseguir algunas cosas - Lestrade no se podía creer que alguien así tuviera un gran puesto – le invité hoy, para que supiera que mis intenciones de anoche no eran solo sexuales.

La velada transcurrió en absoluta calma, quedaron de volver a verse y eso hicieron, quedaban a cenar o a tomar algo por la tarde a la hora de té. Quedaron durante ocho días seguidos, sin roces ni besos en los labios; pero Greg empezaba a desear los besos y los cariños. ¿Por qué? Porque con ocho días viendo seguido a Mycroft Holmes, se empezaba a enamorar.

Cuando llevaban dos semanas de verse diariamente, algo cambio en ambos y un beso llevó a otra cosa y lo volvieron hacer, estaba vez ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían.

Dos semanas desde que todo comenzó como un encuentro casual se encontraban ambos sintiendo cosas bonitas el uno por el otro, ¿sería esto duradero?

**Vaya mystrade más romántico he escrito, por esto me merezco reviews, dejarme alguna si os ha gustado como si no.**


End file.
